


how Mrs Fangbattle met Mrs Fangbattle

by Beetletypical



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, They are getting married, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetletypical/pseuds/Beetletypical
Summary: done for the taz christmas event! a quick oneshot, was meant to be posted earlier but i got ill.





	how Mrs Fangbattle met Mrs Fangbattle

Carey walked up to the mic. It was her wedding party, and her heart pounded. It was so full- full of love for her new wife, and for her friends. But most importantly, it was full of nerves. She had been thinking about what she would say, what speech she could make to show her love for her girlfrie- wife. He had been thinking for months, ever since their lovely engagement party, witch came shortly after her and her wife saved the world (her heart clenched every time she thought of that. Her and her wife saved the world). She at first thought about telling everyone how they met, but she had already told her best man that one hundreds of times. She thought of recounting how she got engaged to the love of her life, but she had already told that to everyone like, the day after it happened. She then thought she could just tell everyone how much she loved her wife, how much she meant to her, but carey didnt know how she would articulate it. The night before her wedding she decided that she would tell everyone something funny, she would tell everyone the night that they started dating. So now she gripped the mic in one sweaty hand and began to retell the story of how her and killian met.

“So we, me and killian that is- wait, i was supposed to start with a joke” she nervous-chuckled, running her hand through her hair, she wasn't a good public speaker. “I guess im just getting into it then. So me and my wife started dating in a pretty unusual way  
It was just after magnus had decided he wanted training- shout out to my best man magnus by the way- and i had made this ring for killain. I was going to give it to her, y'know for her birthday. But then killian came up to me, and she told me that she had told her parents that she was dating someone. And you see, we both panicked at that one- it would have been so awkward if killi turned up with no one in tow-”

She continued to talk about what happened- it was a rather predictable turn of events from then on. She had gone to killians parents house as her girlfriend, despite not actually dating at this point. The first day or so had been easy breezy- she had been very close to killian already so she didn't have to make much up. She knew her favorite flowers, her ideal date spot and she could recall every inch of killians favorite dress off by heart, so making up a first date story to her parents was actually quite easy. She had said that she took killian to a roller skating rink, she said killian had been wearing her favorite dress (blue, knee length with subtle glitter accents) and she said that she had presented killan with some Heart's Aconite. It was easy for carey to come up with this cause of how well she knew killian. When she said this to the crowd, it erupted with awws and one slightly disgruntled noise from Killian's father, who didn't know that they weren't actually dating when carey first said that they were. Now, that first step was easy for carey, it was the next part that wasn't really that easy for Carey. 

“Now, the next part was what was hard” Carey addressed the crowd, growing in confidence a little bit more. She recalled that Killian’s parents had made them go out to a lunch. At this point Carey wasn't quite out. She even denied that she felt any romantic inclinations for Killian, after all this whole dating thing was just a friends favor, and she wasn't sure at the time how she would deal with acting like she was in a relationship with Killian.

“It obviously turned out ok” she addressed the crowd, gesturing out at the wedding. Everyone laughed at this (or more accurately for some people, guffawed) she recounted the events of that night, leaving in every cringy detail. Her and killian went out to the restaurant and Carey decided that it had to be all or nothing. Through the whole night she stayed close to killian, cuddling her arm and being unnaturally sappy. She recounted that Killian never actually flitched away from her touch in the slightest. At the time she put this down to good acting, but as she know realized while addressing the crowd that it was for very different reasons. She told the congregation of friends and family that it wasn't just the unnaturally close cuddling at the dinner table that made the dinner awkward. There was one particular incident that always caused her to cringe as she remembered it. She took a deep breath as she told everyone. She once kissed killian on the fake date, and it was only once, because she got way too into it. She remembered that she pulled killian into the kiss, and brushed one hand through her hair and basically made out with her infront of her parents. After that there was an awkward silence from the crowd, broken only when Taako and Merle both let out whoops and wolf whistles. Carey rolled her eyes and carried on. 

“I must have done something right though guys” she continued, waving her hand in the air as if to wave away her anxiety. “That night is when me and her decided to date. And i mean, boy howdy it was a big decision for not-quite-out me. Sometimes i think ‘what would she think if she saw me now’ and i honestly don't know. Anyway, me and Killian and dating. That was it, that was what i was talking about. So that night we were in Killian’s parents living room, and killian tuned to me and said ‘what was that kiss for earlier?’. I had to actually think about why i kissed her like that. She was, and is, my best friend! But yeah, i came to the quick realization that it wasn't because of some strange friend duty, cause that is what i've been blaming it all on by this point. I realized that i loved her, right there staring into her eyes in her parents living room” Carey looked out to her friends and her family and she smiled happily “so yeah, that's how i ended up dating my wife” 

silence encased the room for a second until one voice erupted from the crowd “that's my girl!” from Killian Fangbattle. That was all the room needed before they erupted into clapping, shouting and cheering. Carey was fairly sure she heard an emotion filled ‘thats gay’ from Taako and then she was done, relaxed and done with her speech. Yeah, the memories were kind of awkward and it was unusually cheesy for Carey but her friends deserved to know. It was quite funny anyway. Carey stepped away from the mike and went back into the crowds. That night she sliced her cake, danced her first dance, laughed at magnus’ speech about training and before she knew it she was back at home with Killian in her arms. Mrs and Mrs fangbattle fell to sleep, holding each other in their arms.


End file.
